The Piano Man's Story
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Just a play-version-type-sequel-thing to "The Piano Man". -RMS


This is a 'sequel' to The Piano Man in play form. I had to write a play for Creative Writing and I just used some old inspiration.

-RMS

* * *

**Scene One**

[_The time was the winging 20's and it was a regular night for the town's pub, The Mitternacht. Yet the night held something for this never-changing town as a traveler made their way to this old, harkened pub._]

Traveler [_tired_]: Hey Bartender, bring me schnapps. And Piano Man, play me something sweet.

[_The Traveler sits at the bar, nice and close to the piano. The Piano Man continues playing as he talks._]

Piano Man [_smoothly_]: You're new here, aren't you?

Traveler [_roughly_]: Why yes I am, I'm just passin' through.

Piano Man: Along with your tune, would you care for a tale?

Traveler: I don't see why not. What is your tale, piano man?

Piano Man: Well, why don't you listen and find out for yourself, Traveler. There once was a man in Austria, his name Roderich. He was of 22 years and a great musician. Roderich was such a prodigy that he gained his way into a famous orchestra.

Traveler: What? How did he do it? What was the orchestra's name?

Piano Man: How he did it, no one knows. The orchestra's name shall not be said- it is useless to know.

Traveler [_suspiciously_]: Well then… carry on.

**Scene Two**

[_The Piano Man continues his story and lays out the setting. It was the early 1900's and a rainy day in Vienna, Austria. At a grand opera house, where a professional orchestra was readying to play, an echoing crash ripped through the sounds of tuning instruments. People scattered about in search of the source. One of the violin players were heard crying out in despair._]

Violin Player: Why would anyone destroy my precious violin?! Who did this?!

[_Another crash signaled another broken instrument, leading the other musician's and their stamping feet to a cello, now in pieces._]

Cello Player: No! We have to catch the person behind this! [_turns to face other musicians_] Who is here? Perhaps we will find the crook out if we know who is missing!

Bass Player: I now only of one man who is not here! Roderich Edelstein!

Traveler: Wait! Wait!

Piano Man [_impatiently_]: What is it?

Traveler: Why did they blame this...Roderich?

Piano Man [_exasperatedly_]: Well, let me continue and you will know.

[_The Piano Man clears his throat, not missing a single beat as he started another song, and started up the story once more._]

Piano Man: Now, everyone searched high and low for the missing man. They were sure that because the piano player, like myself, was gone, he must have been the culprit! Soon enough they finally found him in none other than the dressing room.

Bass Player [_shouting_]: There you are, you fiend!

Roderich [_confused_]: Me, a fiend?

Violin Player [_hissing slightly_]: Yes, you! You shall be punished for what you have done!

Roderich [_angrily_]: And what is that of which I've done?

Bass Player: You have destroyed our precious instruments!

Roderich [_shocked_]: Never have I or would I ever do that!

[_A shorter, blonde man elbowed his way to the front of the crowd to point accusingly at Roderich._]

Blonde Man: Don't you dare lie to us, Roderich! You were the only one who was not present during the atrocious acts! You must be the convict!

Piano Man: Because there were no other suspects and Roderich did not have an alibi, he was immediately kicked out of the orchestra.

[_The Piano Man stopped speaking and focused completely on the music. The Traveler waited until after two more melodies before speaking out._]

Traveler [_surprised_]: Is that it?

Piano Man: Why would there be more?

Traveler: Well, where did Roderich end up?

Piano Man [_he looks to the Traveler with a raised brow_]: Here.

**Scene Three**

[_The Traveler nearly spat out his drink while the Bartender looked on in amusement and laughter. The Traveler glared at the chuckling Bartender but all the Bartender did was smirk back at the flushed Traveler. The Traveler turned back to the Piano Man, glaring at his still-playing form_.]

Traveler: Well, who then?!

[_The Piano Man finishes his piece before standing up and announcing his break. The Piano Man closed the case on the ivory keys before sitting down once more, this time beside the Traveler._]

Piano Man: Do you really want to know?

Traveler [_exasperated_]: Yes, I really do!

Piano Man [_to the Bartender_]: Gilbert, get Elizabeta.

Gilbert: Right on it.

[_Gilbert leaves to get Elizabeta_.]

Traveler [_confused_]: Who is Elizabeta? Why is she needed?

[_Gilbert comes back with a waitress_.]

Gilbert: Here's your wife.

Traveler [_shocked_]: Wife?!

Piano Man: Elizabeta, please take this man outside.

Traveler: What?!

Elizabeta: Of course, Roddy!

Traveler [_head going back in forth between Elizabeta and the Piano Man_]: Wait, you didn't answer my question!

[_Elizabeta takes the Traveler by the back of his collar and drags him outside. The Traveler is too shocked to do anything but follow the woman out_.]

Traveler [_outside_]: Can you at least tell me who Roderich is?

Elizabeta: You should know! I called his name! [_Elizabeta smiles before swishing back inside._]

Traveler: Called him name? But you didn't… wait… Roddy?

[_Elizabeta pokes her head through the doorway._]

Elizabeta [_while grinning_]: Shh! I didn't say anything!

[_Elizabeta winked before disappearing back inside and leaving the lone Traveler outside with nothing but his thoughts and the Piano Man's story_.]


End file.
